Celeste (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary The ghost ship Celeste sails on waves of disaster. The wake it leaves behind is a foul miasma which casts those who breathe it into eternal thralldom. She fills the miasma with derisive laughter, a sound that is despair manifest. A gruesome mass of souls accumulates at her feet as she eats away at the world, melding with her to become one terrifying creature. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B Name: Celeste | Celeste Omega Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: More than thousands of years old Classification: Primal Beast Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, 8 in its true form), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence in its true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Resurrection (One of the special Primals out there because by stealing her own death, she can resurrect herself even if she died in an instant), Summoning (Primals can summon monsters), Aura, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Fog Manipulation (Covered an entire island in fog upon arrival), Mind Manipulation (Anyone who breathes her miasma will serve her eternally), Death Manipulation (Capable of stealing death from the opponent, leaving them unable to die), Duplication (Created duplicates of herself to roam around town), Possession (Possessed a corpse to attack the party), Damage Reduction, Damage Boost, Necromancy (Anyone who died while having their deaths stolen will be turned into ghost or zombie, and Celeste can either send their souls to otherworld or erase their existence, as seen when she died), Transmutation (Can turn alive people to zombies in an instant), Power Modification (Any heals or regeneration will result in damage instead), Healing, Power Nullification (Capable of sealing opponent's skills), Statistics Amplification, Stealth Mastery (She is always barely visible), Darkness Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Capable of filling someone with darkness so much that it turns them insane) and Non-Physical Interaction (Fought Ferry who is a ghost) |-|Omega=Same plus Blood Manipulation (Capable of creating enormous amount of blood that wash away her opponent), Soul Manipulation (Just her appearing cause souls to be eaten and accumulated to solidify her existence), Perception Manipulation (Can make the opponent blind), Healing Negation, Statistics Reduction, Corrosion Inducement (Can putrefy her opponents with Bizarre Fog), Empathic Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of getting critical hit), Limited Instinctive Reaction (Capable of automatically counterattacking when getting attacked), Resistance to Petrification, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification and Poison Manipulation (Has debuff resistance, which includes all of these effects) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Tiamat who can control the weather of the planet and Ifrit who can wipe the planet's surface) | Planet level (Comparable to Medusa who stated to be able to destroy the world) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Average Primal has speed comparable to electricity) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Baal and Medusa) Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Planet level Stamina: Extremely High, her abilities were constantly active for 60 to 80 years. Range: Tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Primals are generally extremely old and good at combat but doesn't know much about the world. Weaknesses: Weak to Light based attacks. It can't use her special attacks when Overdrive is broken. It being abstract is only applicable when it's power is drained completely, and this is downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aura:' Celeste passively emits an aura, reducing dark damage, increasing allies damage and health for 15% and 120% boost to Shalim weapon skills. *'Null Void:' Celeste drowns the opponent in unknown substance to deal big dark damage, gaining light damage reduction for up to 20%, and inflicting opponents with low level regeneration, skill sealing which makes abilities useless and zombification which turns helpful heals to devastating damage. *'Null Void Omega:' Celeste drowns the opponent with what seems to an enormous amount of blood, reducing their healing and damage capabilities and corroding and blinding them. *'Vile Fog:' Celeste attacks the opponent with a fog that turns them into zombies, turning helpful effects to harmful ones. *'Reviving Fog:' Celeste gives her opponents low level regeneration. While this seems helpful for does at first, she normally uses this alongside Vile Fog. *'Abyssal Fog:' Celeste removes all buffs and debuffs, then inflict them with skill sealing, corrosion and zombification. *'Audabe Oblivion:' Celeste deals massive damage and zombify the opponent. *'Bizarre Fog:' Celeste inflicts speed reduction, zombification and corrosion to all opponents. *'Tranquil Fog:' Celeste amplifies her speed and removes debuffs, then inflicting the opponent with low level regeneration. Key: Base | Omega Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ships Category:Monsters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Aura Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Healers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Probability Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6